Can We Fall One More Time Stop The Tape And Rewind
by ArianaHoranLuv
Summary: Ally Dawson Is now 19 years young. She Ran Away with Cassidy. She HATES Austin, Dez and Trish, The People Who Made Fun of Her Behind her Back. She and Cassidy Now Live In London. Cassidy Is Dating Harry Styles From One Direction. Ally Is Bestie's With 1D But not interested with any of them. What Happens when Austin,Dez, and Trish Come To London and Have to do a song with 1D?


_**Ally Dawson Is now 19 years young. She Ran Away with Cassidy. She HATES Austin, Dez and Trish, The People Who Made Fun of Her Behind her Back. She and Cassidy Now Live In London. Cassidy Is Dating Harry Styles From One Direction. Ally Is Bestie's With 1D But not interested with any of them. What Happens when Austin,Dez, and Trish Come To London and Have to do a song with 1D?**_

* * *

-Ally p.o.v-

_Ughhh_, I got up outta bed and looked in the mirror. I'm Not Nerdy Ally Dawson Anymore. I Dip Dyed My Hair Blonde. My Style Is Like a Tumblr Girl/ Tumblr Hipster. I'm Not So Nice and Stuff. I Mean I'm Nice and Merciful To My Friends, but I'm More Bitchy now.

I Look Down At My Songbook. It Brings Back Bad Memories.

_Flashback:_

_I Went In Austins House With The Spare Key He has Under The Door Mat.I Wanted To Scare Them Has I Walked Quietly To His Room When I Heard Someone Yelled,  
_

_"Gosh! She's SOOOO ANNOYING!" _

_And The Person Who Yelled That Was The One Any Only Trish Del La Rosa. _

_I Stopped and Listened. _

_"I KNOW RIGHT!" Austin Agreed._

_"Gosh I Hate Her.." Dez Said_

_I Ran Home and Cried. The Next Day I Told My Dad and Cassidy about finding a job in London! They FINALLY Agreed to it..  
_

_-End-_

I Walk Down Stairs and See That Cassidy, Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam, Ariana, Eleanor, Bella, and Flora, All ready down, Zayn Is Only Missing. _Normal...  
_

Ariana Is Niall's Girlfriend. She Has Black Curly Hair that goes under her breast's. She's Tan, Half Filipino and Half American. She Has Dark Hazel Eyes. She's Really Nice but Bitchy If someone hurts the people she loves. She has a book that she doesn't let people touch like me. She Lets Only Cassidy, Bella, Eleanor, Bella, Flora, and I SOMETIMES Look at it.

You Already Know Who Eleanor and Cassidy Is...

Flora is Zayn's Girlfriend. She has Brown hair that go to her shoulders. She is Tanish whitish, FULL Filipino. She Has Dark Brown Eyes. She's Kinda Sarcastic but really nice and caring.

Bella is Liam's Girlfriend. She Has Black Hair That Go To Her Breasts. She is Tan, and FULL Filipino. She Has Brownish and Blackish Eyes. She's SOOOO NICE! Yet Mean and Bitchy when Someone's mean to a loved one.

"Morning Guys!" I Said Sleepily as I walked to the Kitchen.

"Morning!" They said in sync as Cassidy gave me a plate of Bacon and Eggs.

"Thanks" I Said.

"No Prob"

Zayn Soon Walked in Holding a phone, He Soon Set It down. He Looked at me and then at Cassidy and then back at me.

"Guys, Get Ready For This, We Are Going to do an Album With Austin Moon." He Said Eying Me. Yeah, They Know My Past.

"Well, Imma Get Ready." I Said as I Walked upstairs and was followed by the girls and soon the boys.

* * *

**AN Hour Later  
**

I Curled My Hair and put in this cute Blue Bow. I Changed into a Hot Pink Bandage Crop Top, Super Skinny Jean in Magenta, High Top Black Studded Converse Inspired Sneakers, a Vintage Gold enamel necklace, and a Blue dangle feather ear cuff (1). I Put on Not a Lot but some make up on (2). I Walked Downstairs to See That The Boys and Cassidy Were Already were Seated Down with Austin, Trish, and Dez. Cassidy was wearing A Vince Camuto Sleeveless High Low Blouse, Yellow Floral Print Denim Hotpants, Women's Merona Erin Braided Upper Sandal, and a Diamond Infinity Necklace (3). She Curled Her Hair Also, and Put On Some Make Up (4). I Sat Down Next To Louis and Niall And Across Cassidy and Haz.

"Hi, What your name?" Dez asked.

"I'm Ally. And You Guys Are Bitches" I Said.

* * *

**Should I Continue? Yes No? **

**1. untitled_182/set?id=91510794**

**2. make_up_for_meeting_1d/set?id=91511074  
**

**3. untitled_184/set?id=91511709  
**

**4. untitled_185/set?id=91511840**

untitled_185/set?id=91511840

make_up_for_meeting_1d/set?id=91511074

untitled_182/set?id=91510794


End file.
